The Proof is in the Peril
by Katharine Faith
Summary: Dedicated to Cassia and Sio's Mellon Chronicles. Aragorn and Legolas come to a startling conclusion about their friendship. Final edit complete.


**The Proof is in the Peril**

_By Katharine_

_Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ and all related properties are copyrights of J.R.R. Tolkien, et al. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended._

**Warnings: Rated G for absolute silliness. Beware the urple prose—it's written that way purposefully!**

**This is dedicated to Legolas 'n Aragorn friendship fics; specifically, to the _Mellon Chronicles_ series by Cassia and Siobhan. Thank you both so much! I love your work!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Twas a sun-soaked day in the pleasant valley of Rivendell, without a single cloud in sight to mar the sapphire heavens. The sweet fragrance of ripe blossoms wafted upon a light, refreshing breeze. Every bough resonated with the twitters and warbles of cheerful winged folk, and each bush hosted a chorus of humming, fluttering insects. The streams and waterfalls babbled playfully to themselves. Elf and beast alike frolicked beneath the Daystar's warm caresses, cavorting with nary a care as to the state of the world beyond the vale's green borders.

Amid such verdant perfection lounged a pair of excellent friends, quite probably the finest and most devoted comrades ever to clasp hands and declare friendship since the making of the world. They each lay prone upon a lushly grassed hillside, their faces turned to the sky, their eyes closed, their lips curved upward contentedly. Their weapons and boots they had cast down beside them, as well as their cloaks and other assorted trappings. One, a dark-haired man with chiseled features and a somewhat scruffy growth of stubble upon his chin, was dressed after the manner of the Rangers of the North. His companion, by contrast, was obviously of Elf kind; his smooth, youthful features glowed after the manner of his people, and a spill of shining hair flowed like liquid sunlight over the grass upon which he reclined. They were, as is likely apparent, one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and his sworn brother-in-arms, Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm.

Many trials had these two comrades endured in each other's company—countless ordeals more harrowing, more perilous, and more excruciating than any two beings have suffered before or since. They could hardly take two steps in any direction without one or the other being threatened by some hideous device of a vengeful heart, an insidious illness, or worse yet, the Dark One's vile minions. Such a stress-laden existence, then, only served to heighten their shared appreciation of the tranquility in which they currently basked. No murderous menace lurked behind the nearby trees; no implacable foe or traitorous wretch stalked their steps in search of their vulnerabilities. _All was right with the world._

Some hours passed by thusly, with the Elf and the Man lying in absolute bliss beneath the Daystar's warming rays. Into this serene tableau, however, crept a certain Odious Thought, one which threatened to shatter the idyllic stillness blanketing the two companions. Incidentally, this Thought intruded first upon the drowsy mind of the Elf; and though he at first resisted its advance, it clung to him like a particularly determined batch of ivy, growing ever more insistent, until he was prompted to speak his apprehension aloud.

"Aragorn," Legolas murmured with a faint frown, "tell me, what is our friendship based upon?"

The human cracked one eye open and shot his friend a puzzled glance. "What sort of question is that, Legolas, my friend?"

"A notion has just now occurred to me, and it troubles me greatly," the fairer of the two explained, raising himself up on his elbows in order to speak more clearly. Silveron eyes swept the tranquil landscape with palpable vexation. "Answer me this, if you will: what, in the words of your father, is our most common trait?"

Aragorn copied his companion's leisurely position, and his worn features crinkled into a lopsided smile. "'The ability to find and provoke every peril from here to the Blessed Realm,' I believe. Again I ask you: why?"

Legolas turned a troubled gaze upon the young human. "My meaning is simply this: our association is, in fact, based solely upon shared misery; lacking that, we have nothing upon which to cultivate camaraderie."

A moment of stunned silence passed by. A thoughtful expression settled over Aragorn's face. "By the gods, you are right!" he exclaimed softly. "I, myself, cannot remember the last time I was abused or humiliated in your presence!"

The Elf nodded soberly. "Likewise, I have suffered no revolting disgrace, nor shameful torture, in quite some time. I…I find myself questioning my need to keep you by my side, Aragorn."

The Ranger placed a comforting hand upon his onetime friend's shoulder. "Fear not, my good Elf. We shall depart at once, and I swear to you, we shall leap headlong into the first innumerable horde of wicked creatures that we find, and we shall incite them to beat us to within a scant inch of our lives! Our excellent friendship may yet be salvaged!"

Legolas gave a vigorous nod, hope shining within his gaze once more. "I am with you, Aragorn, as always!"

Aragorn smiled broadly. "It is settled, then! Think on it, Legolas, and be glad; we shall soon throw ourselves into the midst of such a dark and dreadful swarm of the Enemy's creatures, our own mothers would not recognize our faces for the ruin they shall wreak upon us!"

The Elf was indeed cheered by the bold proclamation. "You are truly a marvelous human, Aragorn," he said wonderingly. "What other man would so heartily seek out torment for the sake of his friend?"

"Think nothing of it," Aragorn replied generously. "I know that you would do the same for me." With that, he scooped up his belongings and leaped to his feet. "Now, come! Beyond these verdant borders awaits some heinous doom, to which we must surely succumb ere the day's end!"

The Elf rose alongside the Man, laughing with delight. "Indeed, Aragorn! My spirit sings to hear your words! Let us be off, then, and may Eru grant us our most dreadful afflictions yet!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:**

(chuckles) Confused? Go read the _Mellon Chronicles_ series, which is posted under **Cassia**'s account here at FFdotnet. It's a fantastic group of tales about the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas, and every single one involves some kind of horrible ordeal. It gets to be a running joke (Elrond laments the fact that he has to patch them up every time they come home, hee hee), but the series is well-written, and includes lots of character development for the boys and their families!

I hope you enjoyed this little cerebral misfire of mine!


End file.
